


Stolen

by toaquiprashippar



Series: Rhaegar x Lyanna AU Week 2018! [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also falling in lust lol, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, No Robert's Rebellion, Rickard Stark is Hand of the King, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: The marriage was arranged, but the feelings and chemistry were not.When Rickard Stark arranged his daughter's wedding to the Crown Prince, Lyanna Stark was sure she would hate the match, until she met Prince Rhaegar and the rest, they say, is history.RHAEGAR X LYANNA AU WEEKDay 1: Canon Divergence.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey guys!  
> I have kinda been in hiatus given my arm injury and how everything I write has been basically dictated but I would never miss the oportunity to join this wonderful RxL AU Week, so here's a little thing for you guys.  
> My girl [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers) beta'd it for me, she's an angel in my life, just so you guys know. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think of it.  
> Happy RxL Au Week for you all! <3

“You think the Prince will like you?” Benjen asked Lyanna energetically. They awaited the Prince's arrival; she was already half annoyed by his lateness. Her father had arranged her wedding to the man, being the Hand made the old and noble blood of Winter Kings worthy of the Realm’s Heir. She just hated everything and wanted to go home back to her snowy horse rides and hot springs.

“I care if I will like him.” She snorted.

“Lya, he is the Crown Prince!” Ned exclaimed.

“And I’m the daughter of the Warden of the North, in winter even dragons lose their sparkle.” Lyanna smiled at him, shrugging.

“Father only wants what’s best for you, Lya.” He insisted.

“Easy for you to say, you are marrying someone you chose. You are marrying for love.” Lyanna rolled her eyes, it was easy to accept your little sister’s arranged wedding when you are marrying a goddess you happen to love and who loves you back. Lyanna loved Ned with all her heart, but all that happiness and the calmness that came with it just annoyed her to death.

“Lya!”

“Oh dearest Ned, just go and be happy and leave me to my misery. I wonder how you will do in the mountains of Dorne. Gods, to leave the North? You are in love.” She loved to see him blush and fiddle with words. She would take all the amusement she could get right now.

“I would never leave Winterfell for some girl.” Benjen said proudly.

“You say it because you are thirteen and you haven’t met the one yet, or father hasn’t found one for you.” Lyanna laughed.

“You are leaving Winterfell for a girl, you are accompanying Lya here.” Ned shook his shoulders, amused with Benjen’s discomfort.

“Lya’s my sister. It does not count.” Benjen frowned.

“Well, it does to me. Thank you, Ben.” She approached him with her loving eyes and open arms, hugging him before he could pretend to fight her. He loved his sister, they had always been as close as twins.

“Okay, okay. You will ruin your dress and the Prince will reject you and marry Cersei Lannister instead.” Benjen pulled away blushing, she laughed loudly.

“Oh Gods, imagine that. Should I lay on the dirt? He can have his golden lady instead. Win, win.” Lyanna smiled wickedly.

“You could lay on the dirt, my lady. But I would rather think you should not, this is King’s Landing, everything smells twice as bad, it would not break our betrothal but the smell would probably linger for quite a few days.” She heard a voice coming from beside her, and she flushed deeply.

She turned to see the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, strong yet lean. Not a rock of muscles as that whoremonger Robert Baratheon. He had indigo orbs and pouty lips, something about it just looked as delicious as the berries she loved to taste. She shook away the feeling with her head and she tried to not seem stupid before him, or else her father would probably kill her, but she was taken by his long silver hair.

Had any man ever been this beautiful?

“She did that once, father was furious. But at least it wasn’t dirt, it was on the blueberry marmalade our cook made that Bran accidentally dropped. She really loves her berries.” Benjen interrupted her thoughts, the Prince seemed amused enough with the story, smiling discreetly.

“We can have any fruit you wish for here, Lady Lyanna.” He said and asked for her hand to kiss, she was stuck between embarrassment and nervousness. She did give him her hand, which he kissed softly, her heart raced weirdly and she told it to calm it down immediately.

It did not work though.

“Lyanna, please.” She could only say back. “If you would not mind, you can call me Lyanna.” She said in a small voice.

“Okay, Lyanna.” He smiled at her, somehow the smile seemed an unusual feat for him, she did not know why.

“These are my brothers, Eddard and Benjen Stark. Brandon is my elder brother but he had to stay in Winterfell, his wife is heavy with child and he wanted to be there for the birth. Also, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.” She said solemnly.

“I would send him good wishes, I hope the child and its mother are well and safe.” He said, and looked behind her to find Ned.

“You are marrying my Kingsguard’s sister, am I right, my lord?” He asked him and Ned flushed.

“I am, my Prince. Lady Ashara and I are marrying a fortnight after your wedding.” He said, and Rhaegar stepped aside. Ser Arthur Dayne came from behind him, in his shining white armor. He was quite a sight, just as handsome as his sister was beautiful, yet no beauty to compare to Rhaegar.

This meeting was supposed to be them meeting and affirming their union to come, which would be announce in a ball the day after for the whole realm to greet, a new princess was rising, much to King Aerys displeasure, yet to his necessity.

“Congratulations, Lord Eddard. Lady Ashara was my mother’s lady for the longest time, she is a great friend, I am happy we shall all be family soon.” He shook Ned’s hand and Arthur did the same.

“It is good to see you, Lord Eddard. My sister must be either getting ready to see you or on your way, I suppose.” Arthur said with a smile, he had been acquainted with the man for a few moons now, meeting each other at the same tourney he met his sister. Harrenhal.

“It is a pleasure to see you again, Ser Arthur.” Benjen drooled all over the knight, he dreaming of becoming one someday, and no man would ever equal Ser Arthur, only mayhap Ser Barristan, which he eagerly hoped to meet soon.

“These are Sers Oswell and Lannister, my lords,” Rhaegar said, and looked at Lyanna, “and lady.”

Wow, she was marveled. Most men acted as if she was not around, if not to serve their bellies or their eyes. Although she did not mind him eyeing her, the thought of becoming someone’s wife did not seem as revolting now.

“Would you mind if we took a walk?” He offered Lyanna his arm, and she eyed him suspiciously. He was good looking and polite, but what else did she know about him? Northerners were less prone to finery and fancies.

She nodded and took his arm, saying nothing more than a shy, “Of course, Prince Rhaegar.”

They walked quietly, feeling each other’s strange yet pleasing touch. Rhaegar had not expect such a beautiful girl, the North was said to hold brutes, their men hard and their women even more so. But no, this girl was incredibly beautiful, but he could see the iron underneath.

Could iron be this soft? Could cold burn this hot? Her skin inflamed his, and he almost did not recognize himself, he was not one to be led by his desires, he was bound by duty to his prophecies and his coming responsibilities to the kingdom.

“Are you always this shy with words or are you just not up for a conversation right now, Lyanna?” He asked her and she gave him a surprisingly amused side-eye.

“No, I just do not waste my words with people I do not find stimulating.” She said, now was his time to side-eye her. They were talking in murmurs, the Kingsguard and her brothers behind them.

“So you decided me unworthy, my lady?” He used the title just to annoy her a little further.

“I am yet to make up my mind about you, my prince.” If he was going with titles, so was she.

“Is there something I can do to help you make a decision?” he was intrigued.

“Well, I would not mind hearing more about you. Your likes, dislikes, wishes and whatever else you can tell me.” She said plainly and he was taken aback.

Not that he did not have tastes and distastes, he certainly had dreams, would he ever be able to share it with her? But what surprised him the most was her interest in Rhaegar rather than the Prince.

Lady Cersei surrounded him more often than not, she eyed him lustfully, she spoke of royal duties and fancies of Court.

Lady Elia Martell was a beautiful woman, yet frail and her father disliked her ‘Dornishness’, to his shame. She was pleasant and gentle, although she did not speak much. She did end up finding a family beside Baelor Hightower, and he wished her all the best, but she never got to know him, not the one behind the princely mask.

Ladies Alyn Velaryon, Lysa Tully and Serena Yronwood had tried to get to know him all right, with Lady Serena even entering his chambers and crossing the line, nothing Ser Arthur could not stop from spreading, escorting the lady out before she be the motive for gossips of things that never were.

Lyanna asked for him, it surprised him…in all the best ways.

“I like to read, especially tales of old. Old Valyria, The Long Night, the gods and goddesses all over the known world,” his mind was far away for a moment, in a prophecy that dictated his fate.

“The Long Night?” She asked him surprised.

“You heard of it, I suppose?” He asked her.

“Please, Prince Rhaegar. I am a child of the North, I have lost count of the times Old Nan brought images of the White Walkers and their giant spiders to my mind and my brothers with her tales before bed.” She smiled, to think of Nan and her childhood warmed up her heart, it always did.

“Do forgive me, not everyone is fond of history.” Rhaegar said.

“History or tales?” She asked him, was he a believer, then?

“It depends on the time we live, I guess. Back when it happened, It was history. Now, it’s nothing more than a bedtime story.”

She liked the way he thought, well… he was not just a pretty face now, was he?

“I like spending time with brother and mother, and sparring. Arthur and myself spend long afternoons at the courtyard. I attend Small Council’s meetings and my father would not have me skip Court.” He continued.

“Sounds like a busy life.” She commented, he smiled to her.

“I would like nothing more than escaping to Essos, mayhap beyond the Wall.” He said and she was more than surprised for a moment. He sounded as dutiful as Ned, but not as happy to be so as her dear brother.

She felt bad for him then. His melancholy was well known, as was his bookish ways. She asked to test him, but she feared the outcome was far too favoring for him. That stupid heartbeat would not calm down, she hated it.

“I once hoped to escape with my brother beyond the Wall, live as wildling and hunt my own food, never having to obey anyone ever again.” She chuckled at her own naiveté.

“Mayhap I could join you, I was told I can hunt quite well.” He chuckled and she enjoyed the warmth that took over her at the sight of this man’s smile.

“Beyond the Wall there is no marriage, my prince.” She teased him, “One must take whoever they want, steal them from their tribe, to then become one another’s.”

“Would I have to steal you, Lyanna?” He teased her, he was enjoying their banters.

“Who knows, my prince, mayhap I would steal you.” She smiled, this time with her eyes. He was mesmerized by the depth of her eyes. He knew her for no more than this afternoon, and everything about her screamed to him, it seemed he had actually find someone who stimulated his every sense.

His mind would wander to dangerous places, if he let himself eye her form, her embroidered cleavage, her small waist. Her luscious lips and beautiful long braided dark hair. He also enjoyed the way she teased him, the way she played with words and enlightened her mood. Was this the real her or just someone she was pretending to be for an afternoon? It would not be a first.

“I would love to see you try, my lady.” He could not help himself from enjoying the sight of her breasts, not full but just as enticing, there for his eyes with his height and her position beside him.

“Maybe you would, but we will never know.” She smiled.

“Are you even real?” He could not stop the question from leaving his lips. Lips Lyanna wanted to kiss. She could barely recognize herself.

“You will have plenty of time to find out, my betrothed.” She shrugged nervously, not seeing the flush that took over Rhaegar’s face; or knowing how his heart raced just as fast as hers did, their teasing awakening feelings he had only ever read about.

As it turned out, in time the prince could see the woman he was to marry was exactly as she seemed. Beautiful and willful, lovely and wild. Infuriating at times, but wickedly funny. She was everything he never expected.

The pair had a moon turn to grow attached, before the dreaded bedding would reach them. It was more than enough to give both an immeasurable desire, and confirmation. The Prince dreamt of ice and fire, and suddenly all he and his grand-uncle Aemon had spoken about had made sense. She was of ice; he was of fire. She was his before they even met, they had been destined for thousands of years, together they would bring three children forth to save the world from the darkness, what a pleasure that these children would be born out of love.

Words were exchanged, cloaks as well. The blessings were given and then they were man and wife. Her brothers and Lady Ashara there for her, the rest of the realm, which included a stink-eyed Cersei Lannister and many weepy maids watching her. He was the most handsome man in the world, the prettiest sight she had ever seen in his black and red doublet, and he was all hers.

She was a sight in grey and silver, taking the red and black cloak. Her dress was long and it accentuated her still shaping curves. Lyanna was small, with her long Stark face, grey eyes, dark hair, good posture, curved waist and growing breasts. If she was the most envied woman on the realm, and Rhaegar, the most envied man.

What a sight they were.

It displeased the King, how the people seemed to love their prince and new princess. How they cheered for them and not for him. He was keeping an eye on Rhaegar, and how he was growing popular as he was decaying. Rumors of plots flew over the realm but he never knew his greatest threat was that of his seed, who slept a few chambers down from his.

Lyanna and Rhaegar did not care. Robert Baratheon had once been discussed as a potential ally for Rickard Stark, until he was called to be the King’s Hand, after Tywin Lannister’s absence. It had happened years ago, Lyanna was still a child as was Robert, but it did not stop the man from drooling all over the princess, dancing a bit too close at the wedding feast, his hand a bit too low for Rhaegar’s liking. Although Lyanna’s nails made sure it came right up, if the man’s yelp was of any indication.

While Cersei Lannister poured her gold all over Rhaegar, he still eyed Lyanna from across the hall. She eyed him too, Ned Stark dancing with his own betrothed after talking and drinking with his friend and entertaining Lyanna himself with a couple of dances, Benjen lost in talks with Ser Barristan the Bold, and Rhaella was stuck beside the King with Viserys to care for. She was alone and she had only him to lean on. Now she had him for life, and him, her.

The bedding was called for and before long they were naked and ashamed in Rhaegar’s chambers and he made sure she chose to do something, he could wait for as long as she wanted him to, but she only gave him a kiss as response. A kiss that started fearful and shaky, and turned into passion when his hands traveled her back and her mouth opened and their lips met.

She melted against his lips and his hands caressed every bit of her skin, stopping beneath her thigh, carrying her to bed and laying her on his featherbed. Well, their bed now. Most Kings and Queens had their own chambers and met only for coupling. If she wanted, she could have her own, but he wanted nothing more than to wake up to her warmth, so as long as she did not ask for one, --she would if she wanted, that was who Lyanna was--, he would be selfish enough to keep her here, where she belonged.

She was obscenely beautiful, he thought as his lips found hers and his hands cupped her breast. He could feel her ragged breaths beneath his fondling, she moaned against his lips so much as he tasted her skin, down her neck and clavicle where he sucked. She grabbed his ass and brought him as close as possible to her, lining his hard, pre-cumming cock with her thighs as his mouth followed the skin his hands had touched and then her nipple was on his tongue, lavishing and biting just enough to make her even more wet, until she was dripping in want, having never felt such happiness and desire before.

He feasted on her, while she harshly fondled his ass, causing him to press himself further against her legs, almost losing it when his cock approached her mound. She was curious as to what it felt like, she wanted him inside her. She had heard the maids and even ladies speaking of the pleasure of a man inside them, and she wanted it too; and for once, the Wild She-Wolf wanted something just as bad as the other women did.

She pushed him away from her breasts, she was almost climaxing by it alone, but she wanted more.

“I want you.” She breathed out.

“You have me, Lyanna. You stole me away.” He chuckled and instead of giving her his member, he gave her his lips, lavishing and feasting on her center, driving her insane. Her first and probably second peak, giving the continuing explosions beneath her eyelids as he inserted two fingers inside her.

He pushed them in and out, caressing her insides, biting and suckling on her bundle of nerves. She was screaming before she could realize and her entire body was flooded by the best heat she had ever felt, before she could take a second breath, he started to penetrate her.

“It might hurt, love. I am sorry about that.” He kissed her lips, not just lust, it was a kiss of love.

“Please, Rhaegar.” They were long past titles. So he entered her fully, sheathed inside her and it felt like home.

She yelped at the intrusion, it hurt as fuck, she thought not ladylike at all. But the heat that flooded her afterward was too pleasant and the pain was long forgotten, and he had not even moved yet. She kissed him as a sign of permission and he moved at last.

She was marveled by the pleasure, her senses higher than all had ever been before. She only realized her hips rose to meet his when she could hear the sound of their skin slapping against each other. His thrusts were long and deep, pleasure and pain mixed in one movement to drive Lyanna Stark insane.

This had not been his first time, but it felt like it was. He had never felt such pleasure, such love. He penetrated her while his lips suckled on her breasts, his hand grabbing her hips tightly, it would probably bruise tomorrow. Maybe he was a Targaryen mad fucker, he rejoiced on the thought of his mark on her. Something primal taking over his senses. Lyanna Stark was his and he was completely hers.

As he became hers, his fingers touched her nub and she panted loudly. His thrusts, his fingers, his lips, he was all over her and she could not see or hear, her mind hazy with pleasure. Rhaegar was just as intoxicated with her as she was with him, and after a few more dances of their hips, languid kisses and his fingers playing her as he played his harp, she came hard… harder than even the first time he dissolved her into pleasure with his tongue and hand.

Their moans and pants running across the room, she cried out in the best way possible, and after a few more moments, he flooded her with his seed. He had never cum so hard, it never ceased to amaze him how this woman magnified every feeling and sensation he explored. What both could not see was the comet running across the sky, as he collapsed on her, spent and going limp. He did not move for a moment, neither did she, both enjoying the proximity, the calm after the storm.

Nine moons turn later, little Aegon Targaryen was born, his father had become King, his mother Queen. King Aerys had been slain by Jaime Lannister, defending the Queen and Princess he had come to love. In one sway of his sword, Ser Jaime saved his wife, mother and realm. King Rhaegar made sure no man ever heard of what happened, making the man Lyanna’s official designated Kingsguard. If he had it in him to kill a King for her, he should be the one to look after his most beloved treasure, his wife and children.

Aegon had been born with his mother’s coloring, her hair and eyes, yet his father’s nose and lips. His expressions were a lot like Rhaegar, and he was well loved and cared for. Aegon Targaryen knew love and friendship, which he found first with his aunt Daenerys, Aerys’ last gift before his demise, and then with his little sister Alysanne, and a few years later, with his little brother Daeron.

Rhaegar was rarely seen brooding, Lyanna was easily found riding and practicing her bow and arrow. She was her husband’s most trusted advisor, her father stayed as Hand as long as he lived, being replaced upon his death by her honorable brother Eddard Stark, who moved into the Red Keep with his wife Ashara, and their little girl Allyria.

Rhaegar found much more than a wife within his marriage, he found a companion, he found love. He found the one fashioned just for him, as he had been for her, true partners in every sense of the word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO???  
> I really hope you guys liked it, it was a bit messy, I "wrote" or just dictated anyway, everything yesterday. It was all in a bit of a rush, but I love the oportunity of throwing RhaegarxLyanna love around.  
> Give me your thoughts on it, I'd appreciate it immensely, thank you all for the love and support, I hope this one is to your liking. I'm really eager to know what you guys think! 
> 
> Kind comments and kudos are everything! I thank you on advanced!  
> \-- if they're not your cup of tea, please don't waste your time being unpolite to those who do, okay? thanks as well! :)


End file.
